Delpaneaux Wills
Richard Harding Arvin Lowe, Jr. Adetokumboh M'Cormack |yearsactive = 2003-present }} Delpaneaux Adetunji Walakafra Wills is an American actor. Biography Wills was born in Omaha, Nebraska, of African and Latin descent. Despite being born in the U.S., he was raised in Sierra Leone, West Coast Africa. His father is a U.S. citizen of Afro-Cuban descent, while his mother is a Sierra Leone citizen. When he returned to the U.S. as a teenager, Wills fell in love with football, medicine, and acting. He played football at San Diego State University and Whittier College, both as a wide receiver. While attending Whittier College, he became involved in theater program. A number of his cousins are also involved in the film industry, mostly as actors and actresses. Wills initially had plans to follow in his father's footsteps as a doctor, but decided to give it up in favor of acting. After moving to Los Angeles, California, Wills became an active presence in the local theater, television, and film. In 2009, Wills portrayed Seneca Keflezi, an African track star, in the Lifetime Original Film Chasing a Dream. Wills has also appeared on TV, having roles in shows like The E-Ring, Las Vegas, The L-Word, General Hospital, and Criminal Minds. His work in films included a lead role in the Lionsgate's Darktown, the Sci-fi film Sand Sharks, and the Christian film Do You Believe?. On Criminal Minds Wills portrayed Agent Darryl Young in the Season Eleven episode "The Witness". Filmography *Agent X (2015) as Croupier *Criminal Minds - "The Witness" (2015) TV episode - Agent Darryl Young *NoHoes (2015) as Daniel (TV miniseries) *The Young and the Restless (2014-2015) as Cop (2 episodes) *Do You Believe? (2015) as 40 Ounce *The Other Tribes (2015) as Simba *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) as Stylish Man *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014-2015) as Security Detail Leader Ray (2 episodes) *Jurassic City (2014) as Cooper *The Mentalist (2014) as Soldier *Camp Concussion (2014) as Private Franklin *African Time (2014) as Priest *Android Cop (2014) as Officer Williams *What's Up with Your Friend? (2013) as Shaun (short) *Days of Our Lives (2010-2013) as Orderly/Male nurse (2 episodes) *Dracano (2013) as Sgt. Woods *An American in Venice (2013) as Del (short) *Sink Hole (2013) as Ned *Solstice (2013) as Darnell (short) *Be (2012) as Madison Presnell (short) *Use Me Up (2012) as Obi (short) *Wake Up Dog (2012) as Buddy (short) *40 Days and Nights (2012) as Fishel *The Watcher (2012) as Embassy Guard *Breaking Point (2012) as Blake *Louis Grant (2012) as Aaron *If I Did It (2011) as Hanson (short) *Sand Sharks (2011) as Willie *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) as African #2 (video game, voice) *Isolation (2011) as Paramedic (credited as Delpano Wills) *Funny in Love (2011) as Dudley *Saving Grace (2011) as Donald (video) *Redemption, Inc (2011) as Griffin (short) *The Green Family Elbow (2010) as Rob (short) *Invincible Scripture (2010) as Kenny *Limbo Lounge (2010) as Barry (credited as Delpano Wills) *Off the Ledge (2009) as Shot Down Guy #2 (credited as Delpano Wills) *Opposite Day (2009) as Adult Fireman (credited as Delpano Wills) *Make It or Break It (2009) as Gangster #2 (credited as Delpano Wills) *Chasing a Dream (2009) as Seneca Keflezi (credited as Delpano Wills) *Cry of the Mummy (2009) as The Towering Fugiitve Writer (short, credited as Delpano Wills) *A Paradise of Bachelors (2008) as Colonel Pickard (video short) *Chocolate News (2008) as Kid #1 (credited as Delpano Wills) *Jack's Gift (2008) as Guard #1 (short, credited as Delpano Wills) *The Firm 1-2 (2008) as Marvin Wiley (video, credited as Delpano Wills) *Blood Scarab (2008) as Nubian Guard (video, credited as Delpano Wills) *Mind of Mencia (2008) as Genocide #2 (credited as Delpano Wills) *The L Word (2008) as Production Assistant (credited as Delpano Wills) *General Hospital (2008) as Reporter #1 (credited as Delpano Wills) *The Boneyard Collection (2008) as Agent (credited as Delpano Wills) *Pepper Dennis (2006) as Office Guy (credited as Delpano Wills) *American Blend (2006) as Jamal (credited as Del Wills) *Las Vegas (2006) as Bart (credited as Delpano Wills) *E-Ring (2005) as Tutsi Passenger (credited as Delpano Wills) *Komodo vs. Cobra (2005) as Marsden (credited as Del Wills) *Jacqueline Hyde (2005) as Arthur (video, credited as Del Wills) *On the Low (2005) as Kevin Banks (short, credited as Delpano Wills) *You Are Here (2004) as Jack (credited as Delpano Wills) *The Spy Who Boned Us (2004) as Secret Service Agent (credited as Delpano Wills) *Bashing (2004) as Fight Promoter (credited as Delpano Wills) *Bank Brothers (2004) as Cop (video, credited as Delpano Wills) *Dark Town (2004) as Rakeem (video, credited as Del Wills) *The Mummy's Kiss (2003) as Nubian Guard #2 (credited as Delpano Wills) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors